


a whip makes the same sound as a thunderstorm

by newmannenby, Zaneey



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (likely unnecessary) pathetic fallacy, 13k, 14k, Anal Sex, Assassins AU, Assassins? loving eachother? it's more likely thank you think!, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Newton Geiszler, Breathplay, Canon Disabled Character, Choking, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Hickeys, Long One-Shot, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Top Hermann Gottlieb, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, best word:chiaroscuro, excessive use of the word bastard, gagging, they fuck from evening until dawn-THATS dedication, use of choker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmannenby/pseuds/newmannenby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: Rival assassins, Newt and Hermann, are set the mission of killing each other, after becoming such a nuisance to each-other's work lives-nevermind their personal.Or:A 13K long one-shot of assassins banging





	a whip makes the same sound as a thunderstorm

Humid rain pelted down in the Bone Slums; as always, the streets were deserted at night, people deciding to stay inside with their families rather than risk becoming an unidentifiable corpse...Who was to blame them, when the threat of monsters loomed over their city? Your only hope was to pray that no-one had the means to hunt you down, slice you open, and leave you there to suffer.

  
For Hermann, there was only one thing on his mind: slice the bastard's neck that started this chaos in the first place.

 

Leaping onto rooftops and rolling over balconies was no longer his style, unfortunately. He was just as agile using the sides of apartments as rock climbing walls. The side metal ladders of the apartment was his path to the 13th floor. Sweat beamed down his forehead, keeping his breaths steady.

  
The high foggy glass window was wide open, curtains flapping in the high winds. With bated breath, Hermann slipped underneath, landing silently on his feet.

  
It was too dark to see much of anything. No sound followed from any direction.

 

He was being expected.

 

As soon as Newt had received his new mission, he knew what he was going to do. Hunting down his prey was near impossible and he knew that too. His only chance was to make it come to him. There was no rush and so,after hanging up on his boss ,he went outside. The rain wasn't something that would stop him. He had to go and get groceries, just like a normal person and it gave him time to think of a plan. When he got back home, he set it in motion, preparing everything in his flat -the perfect trap-. He set a few trap, cords, hidden knives, not really hoping it would do much but it was to at least look like he was taking this seriously -well, he was, but he knew that those silly traps weren't gonna work on _him._ He left his bedroom's window wide open and exited his flat.

  
Now, the real trick was in fact to not actually _be_ in his flat, only to make it seem like he was. The space between the building in which his flat was and the next building wasn't big; he could jump from one wall to the other. There was outside stairs just like on his and that's where he sat himself, now ready to wait under the rain.

 

Cautiously, Hermann scanned the floor with the aid of flickering neon lights pouring into the slits between curtains. Thunder would start soon; he could feel it in the humid air blowing inside. To the far left corner , the marble kitchen counter spanned a few metres ahead. He knew the rules by now. If he was to capture him in anyway, traps would be designed to disarm him from the feet up, wrapping him into his spider's web. With his good leg, he sprung himself forward into a jump, landing on the counter. Crouching, he leaned and kept his eyes peeled for the shadows of wires, anything to be used against him.

  
Really, he should've been looking up.

  
Several beady red spotted spiders had slowly began to descend down from their webs, landing side by side at Hermann's ears. Their thin legs reached out, cupping his ear, before pinching his earlobes.

  
The pain was fleeting. The scream was piercing.

 

That was the signal. Newt stood up with a smirk and jumped straight through the window, landing swiftly on the floor without caring about whether or not he'd made a noise. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stepped over a tense string right above the floor (this trap would trigger a miniature crossbow with an arrow) and entered the living room. There was no need to switch on the lights: the neon lights were bright enough through the balcony window for Newt to see Hermann writhing on the floor.

 

He gave him a little kick with his foot, letting the spiders crawl up his arm.

  
"My,my... Hermann, my poor dude. C'mere ladies..."

 

Hermann gasped. In all his years of endurance and tolerating levels of pain, he hadn't known anything like it. His hands still trembled at the shock. Forcing his eyes to open, a shadow swept across him, the silhouette too familiar. The rain had stopped. Or had it? Why couldn't he hear anything else?

  
A jolt of fear struck him as the thunder outside lit the room ablaze. For a second, the face of Newt "Kaiju" Geiszler glimmered green, with his dead eyes boring into him.

 

Springing up, he pulled a knife from his belt and staggered forward.

  
"You fucking bastard. I can't hear shit."

 

Newt took a moment to admire his spiders before letting them run on the edge of the sofa. He put his hand back in his pocket and shrugged with a smile, articulating clearly his next words for Hermann to read on his lips -it was pointless if he couldn't understand him.

  
"Yes. The spiders." he said, nodding at them as they disappeared under the sofa. "Hearing loss." he added, showing his own ear with one hand. "You shouldn't move too much, without your ears, your balance is compromised."

  
His tone was low, purring. Things hadn't started yet, they would when the poison would dilute -he _had_ to find a way to make it last longer-.

 

"Yes, I figured it was the fucking spiders. No need to explain everything to me," Hermann retaliated. He hoped he was making sense, not knowing whether he was being heard well.

 

He leaned back against the counter, his knife still firmly gripped.

 

Newt smirked at Hermann's weird diction and waved at the knife he was holding, counting down mentally the seconds in his head. There wasn't much time left.

 

"You do know that out of us, I am the most skilled with knives, right ?"

  
Losing his smile, he grabbed a little one out of his jacket in a flash and threw it at the counter on which Hermann was leaning on, just next to his thigh, ripping off a bit of his tailored trousers as blood prickled out of the little wound.

  
"That blade is covered with a neurotoxic poison that simulates a bullet wound. Good luck fighting with that."

 

Instantly, the pain seared through his leg (his good leg of all things). He needed to do something, anything to try and gain the upper hand, but everything seem to pass him in a blur of confusion. He couldn't get his mind to work the way he wanted... so he needed to get Newt’s to work for him.

  
"Why must we fight, Newton? All this just to please your boss, your higher authorities, or is it really for your own petty revenge?" Hermann clutched onto the marble surface trying to drag himself over.

 

Newt sighed, scratching his nose.

  
"Really ? You're going for the talk ? Not very combative of you, uh."

  
Newt took a step forward, putting one of his hands in his jeans’ back pocket to grab a knife without pulling it out, just in case.

  
"Why fight?That's a good question," he mused, slowly pacing, his free hand in the air moving as he explained. "Well, first of all, because this is my job. I mean, would you become an assassin and not fight and kill people ? I mean-" he chuckled- "where's the fun in that,am I right ?"

  
Not getting too close, Newt shot a glance at Hermann's leg. He could've hit him directly in the thigh, not just on the side, but at the last moment-for whatever reason- he had changed the knife's course.

  
"Second of all-well, that's the most obvious one-it’s because I love fighting. But I'll admit I made a mistake."

  
He managed a pause, appreciating how pathetic Hermann looked.

  
"I should've taken it easy on you and not knocked you down at the very beginning."

 

A light ringing in his ears started and left. Distant sounds of rain and Newt's voice began to filter through once again.

  
"And why would you have done that? I know how making a meal of your prey is your expertise, but with a man like me," Hermann laughed," you would rather dump me in any alleyway, get rid of me without any complications. You’re not toying with me because you want to... it's just because you can't stand the thought of seeing me dead.”

 

"Hm." Newt cracked his own neck as he stopped pacing. "Stop talking."

  
If Hermann wanted to get him mad, talking like this was the best way. Newt had been thinking a lot about this recently. Hermann should know better than to annoy him like this.

 

“I’m the only one who ever gave a shit about you. The one who set you on this path in the first place. It’s too much change for you to cope with."

  
Newt took another step forward.

  
"You should stop now, Hermann."

 

"Why,because you're too afraid to hear the truth? Please, I can swear at you all I like but it wont get into your thick skull: I don't want you pestering and playing with me anymore. This is over. We were over so long ago but you can't seem to get over me. So, do us both a favour, and _get lost_."

 

Admittedly, his own adrenaline was rising the closer Newt got.

 

"Hermann, shut the fuck up." Newt growled through gritted teeth as Hermann kept talking.

 

Hermann always had a fucking thing to say. Always had this way of touching right where it hurt, finding all of his buttons so easily.

  
And he was still talking insolently when really, he should be keeping it low.

  
"I said SHUT UP !" Newt suddenly yelled, taking a step forward as his feet stomped the ground, a childlike move to try to scare Hermann. "SHUT! _UP_ ! You don't know SHIT you ASSHOLE! _God_ I wanna kill you so _badly_!"

 

In his fury (as always) Newt forgot to be logical: Newt forgot his own traps, and forgot to watch his own feet and he got closer towards Hermann, tripping up on his own trip wire. His upper body lunged forwards just as Hermann flew toward to grip his arm and twirl him into a grip, so Newt was facing away, unable to move out of the locked position. Newt let out an indignant screech of anger, kicking back his feet to try and get out of his grip. The length of the knife he had been holding earlier was now held against Newt's throat, along the prickly stubble.

  
"Not as much as I want to kill you, unfortunately."

 

Newt let out another screech, something along the lines that it wasn’t supposed to go like that but soon realised as the knife was pressing on his throat that tempesting and kicking everywhere wasn't going to help his case. His entire body slowly stopped violently moving and instead just stiffened, breathing through gritted teeth and his fists clenched.

  
Unsure about what to say and in a dangerous position where a wrong word could be his death, he elected not to say anything and to wait. Hermann was probably going to talk and talk again and he would find a moment he was distracted and…

 

"There's no point fighting this," Hermann told him in a dull tone, as Newt began to calm down, the situation beginning to sink in. "You knew that one of us had to end this and it sure as Hell wasn't going to be you. Sure, I may have cared for you once... but my life cannot continue with you constantly tampering with my boss's jobs. _Those_ were my targets, _those-_ " he pulled the knife's edge even closer up, making Newt stand on his toes and whimper-" were my ticket to freedom. And you, you slimy _creep_ , had to take that away from me." Hermann composed himself, and dropped his anger. There was no need to show anymore weakness.

  
"So any last words before you're on the floor, squealing out like a pig for the slaughterhouse?"

 

At Hermann last words, Newt snapped.

  
"I'm not a fucking pig!"

  
Newt headbutted him to his left, shocking Hermann into letting go and pulling the knife away, nicking his throat in the process. Immediately,he fell on his knees, freeing himself from Hermann's hold and extended his leg to make him trip on it. Grabbing his turtleneck collar, he pulled up a knife out of his pocket, no longer playing,his face perfectly still with the exception of his eyes, wide open with his pupils incredibly small. He breathed, his eyes locked with Hermann's, their faces close.

 

If it wasn't for Newt's grip on his turtleneck, he easily would've fell to the ground in a devastating crash. His breath was caught in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. He genuinely would have shot himself at his lack of concentration.

  
"Do it, you fucking coward. I know you can't."

 

Newt had a moment of hesitation.

 

Once he killed Hermann, it would be all over.

  
_You can't stand the thought of seeing me dead._

  
Newt sniffed, strengthening his hold on Hermann's collar.

  
_It's too much change for you to cope with._

  
His grip began to hurt, his hand shaking. That's when he realised Hermann's hand were free. He was holding a that same knife right to his jugular. Their breaths melted. The silence in the room was deafening as thunder boomed outside.

  
With a low cracking voice, Newt muttered.

  
"Alright, kiss me or kill me, but make up your mind right now."

 

 

Mouth wide open, Hermann's eyebrows furrowed deeply. He was taken back to  time that had been so long ago, when he had heard those words.

  
_First day of training, 1st May 2008._

  
Their first match was against each other, seeming that their teacher saw that they were of equal ability. Several knuckles had been cracked, a rib fractured and blood dripping from both their mouths by the end of it. Hermann had found himself in a similar position to as he was now, several inches from the ground, Newton whispering the same words in his ear.

  
He had had enough of talking.

  
His knife clanged to the floor, as he pulled himself up by Newt's shoulder, clashing their mouths together.

 

Newt had braced himself for this and put his arms tightly around his shoulders as their mouths collided. He let out a groan, grabbing Hermann's neck to push him harder into the kiss, furrowing his brows, his other hand between his shoulder blades curled up in a fist around his knife.

  
Back in the day, this hasn't happened: they were in a way worse state and their teachers were watching them -not that creating a bit of scandal wasn't one of Newt's secrets hobbies anyway. Gripping the fabric of Hermann's  turtleneck, he pushed him back to breathe, eyes shining in the chiaroscuro of the room.

 

"You bastard... you always do this to me," Hermann smirked, his eyes still shut.He let himself be held in Newt's arms. It felt almost like a trust fall. One move and newt's knife could slide into his back.

  
But it wasn't.

 

Newt could feel his blood pulsing in his veins on his temples, his breath short. Hermann's trust was disconcerting and he whispered softly, confused.

  
"Why aren't you freeing yourself ?"

  
His knife was a literally immediate death threat to Hermann but he was keeping it still in his arms with that annoying smirk Newt learnt to... appreciate.

 

"Because in all my years of fighting you, I just want to see what you do when I don’t put up a fight. Do you just... kill me or observe me, like your doing now, too focused on my lips to notice anything else? And how I end up being drawn to your eyes, instead of the fact you have a knife right behind me." Like a scared but fascinated child reaching their hand toward a feral animal, he swept the longer hairs from Newt’s forehead, almost tickling his nose.

 

Newt's eyes snapped up from Hermann's mouth to his eyes at the mention of his lips. His breath was getting calmer but his eyes were still very wide open and alert, pupils reduced to a black dots in his light green irises.

  
Hermann's hand was gentle on his forehead, making Newt shiver.

  
"So what," he still snarled, "Am I just an experiment ?"

 

He didn't know whether he was enjoying this position or not. Seeing Hermann so compliant for once was confusing but at the same time, he was delighted with the power he had in his hands right in this instant.

 

"Well," Hermann purred lowly, his hand now cradling the back of his head." What else do we like doing best? We love to watch how people tick, what makes them suffer. The only thing different between us is that we’d like to see what makes each other moan and buck senselessly into the air." kissing the corner of his mouth, he whispered: " I want you to experiment with me”.

 

Newt felt a shiver creeping up his spine.

  
"Experimenting together, uh ?" he put his knife back in his back pocket out of habits with swift move, pushing Hermann's lower back against his hips. "I can enjoy this."

  
As soon as his last words were spoken, he dropped Hermann with a smirk. At the last moment, he put his foot under his head to avoid a violent shock with the ground.

  
"Experimenting right ? Then no rules. Not mine, not yours. Especially not yours." he chuckled.

  
Now dominating Hermann from all of his weight -which was honestly jubilant since that bastard had always been taller than him- he whispered softly, removing his feet delicately.

  
"Alright, be good now." Newt said, putting his foot on Hermann's torso. "Say that you're all mine."

 

"I'm all yours. I promise I'll be good for you, Newton," Hermann replied. The tight feeling in his stomach only doubled from the weight of Newt.

 

Newt removed his feet and quickly sat on Hermann's hips to not let him the time to get up. Grabbing again his collar, he pulled him in a violent kiss. Tugging his hair to bend his head back, Newt's lips grazed Hermann's throat and, without a warning, he bit it quite hard with a little smile.

 

Hermann whimpered and restrained himself from lashing out against the bite, his hands flying to Newt's waist.

 

Newt felt Hermann's whole body clenching under him. Pleased, he rose up, wiping drool from his smirk with his jacket, chuckling. Grabbing Hermann's throat to keep him on the floor and making sure to push his fingers on the bite, Newt's mouth opened in a sick smile as he assured at Hermann's reddening face.

  
"So Hermann, tell me -for the report-, how does it feel to be utterly powerless ?"

 

Hermann hissed at the pain, gritting his teeth. "Do you want the truth or want you'd like to hear me to say?" He sneered, glaring straight into those maddening eyes.

 

Newt smile dropped.He violently slapped Hermann's  cheek, leaving a bright red hand-print.

  
"If I were you, I'd play it nice. You are in no position to act like that, you fucking cunt." he said quietly, his jaw clenching.

 

Hermann gave a mock wince.

  
"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough, dear. Go harder."

 

At the pet name, Newt snapped and immediately dragged his knife out of his pocket, ready to stab Hermann through the chest, aiming for his heart, but stopped himself an inch away from his torso, breathing rapidly.

 

Hermann tsked. "So erratic. You never have a plan for anything, do you? What do you plan to do with me, dear? You can't simply _expect_ me to lie here and take it. It doesn't work like that. At least for me."

 

Newt sniffed and put his knife away, disappointed. Hermann didn't even flinch. He didn't have a plan but Hermann was implicitly telling him to keep his calm, or else they wouldn't get anywhere. Of course, he was right, but Newt would rather die than admitting it.

 

"Stop calling me _dear_ ." he winced with a disgusted tone. "I'm not dear to you, _asshole_."

 

"Well, you are. A dear nuisance, mostly, but near to my heart, with a knife or otherwise," Hermann retorted.

 

Newt's hand landed slowly on Hermann's chest, flat as pulled a little smile.

  
"So like, you like me ?"

  
He couldn't believe that shit;it was probably a trick... but he would play along -and it was not because he _wanted_ to believe it.

 

Hermann mulled over his words for a moment.

  
"I've known you for all of my adulthood,Newton. I don't think I have much choice in the matter. You've lodged yourself into my life and I don't think, even I could, want to permanently exclude you from it. Nonetheless, it is exciting."

 

Newt, opening his mouth to reply that _he_ , on the contrary, didn't like him, but hearing the word ''exciting’’ in Hermann's mouth cut him in his thoughts.

  
"Oh, exciting to be in a such a weak position ?" he shrugged. "Weird flex but okay."

 

Inside, he was confused. Hermann sounded serious. He did like him. How could he ?

 

Hermann glanced towards the clock on the wall. Several minutes had passed since Newt had done anything remotely dominant. He'd had enough; it was his time to turn the tables.

  
"Oh, Newton, you really don't know how to please a man, don't you? Inside the realms of torture for yourself, maybe, but you seem to have no sense, no logic to what you do."

 

"I do have logic but you keep distract-!"

 

Newt didn’t have the time to protest as Hermann had quickly grabbed the wrist still resting on his hand and twisted it severely, almost to the point of fracture, in a locked grip.

  
"Drop your weapons, dear."

 

Newt wanted to punch him but in this position he would have to tear his arm apart so instead he just hissed in pain.He then replied with a brash smile:  
  
"What weapons? I only have my knife. You're so scared of me that you think I must have weapons on me to be able to dominate you?"

 

"No, it's because you're doing a shoddy job. You don't really know your place: you think stepping on me and going on a tangent of your own insecurities will rile me up. Drop the knife," Hermann snarled," before I twist it in you instead. And don't lie to me: you always go on a job with more than one weapon attached.”

 

Newt cursed, moving his arm a bit and groaned in pain. Hermann had an iron grip, there was no way he could break free there.

 

"Shit !"

 

He slammed the knife on the floor, next to Hermann's head.

 

"Happy ?" he scowled.

 

"More than happy," Hermann said, a one-sided smirk creeping up his lips. He relaxed his grip on Newt's arm and in a swift movement had him pinned to the ground on his front, Hermann's legs bracketing the back of Newt's thighs.

"Sorry to break the rules, but honestly dear, you weren't getting anywhere with me. you can try again another time. Now the real question is-" Hermann lowered his voice to mutter against his ear,- "Will you obey me?”

Newt shouted a ''fuck !'' when his face hit the ground. He tried to break free for good measure, knowing he couldn't really. Clenching his jaws, he violently bucked a while to finally give up in a helpless cry of rage.

He breathed through his nose, cheek on the floor and had a little laugh.

"Pff, obey you ? I'd rather die."

"Are you sure? Because you really will make a pretty sight pinned to your own kitchen floor, sweetie." The breath in his throat was catching at his own arousal. He desperately more than wanted to begin to grind his own crotch against that arse of his, the tailored fabric so _tight_ \- but if he was going to show any restraint, now was the time.

Newt swallowed, now starting to feel really uncomfortable with Hermann's breath in his neck. He closed his eyes a moment then calmly replied.

"Fuck you. Let me go. I'll show you I can get somewhere with you if you just give me the time, you impatient prick." he  looked Hermann in the eyes, ignoring the pain it caused him to twist his body this way. "Let. Me. _Go_."

Hermann hesitated, humming for a moment.

"Fine. As long as you make it good."

Quickly,Hermann got off of Newt and stood up with his arms crossed.

Newt rolled backward and quickly stood on his feet, prepared in case Hermann lied to him. Seeming that he wasn't doing anything, he relaxed a bit. He pointed to his bedroom's door, then:

"Get in there,get naked. I'll come in a minute."

"Surely you would take longer than that to get off?" Hermann smirked and sniggered, then making his way to the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he rested against it for a moment. The ache of his body was taking a toll on his mind. Glancing down, he sat down on the bed and took off his trousers. The cut Newt had made earlier only nicked him but it sure stung like a bitch. He rifled through his bedside cabinet and retrieved a plaster, as well as finding an old bottle of his painkillers. _At least I'll be set for the night_ , he thought, dry swallowing them. He proceeded to get undressed completely, putting on the plaster, then sitting back down onto the bed.

As soon as the door closed, Newt slowly exhaled. He could do this. He would make that bastard shut up and submit. Before getting ready, he quickly went into his bathroom to check the cut on his neck. He screwed up his face at the sight of it, cursing Hermann in his head. opening the cabinet, he got some antiseptic and cotton, swiping the stinging liquid over it before carrying on.

He walked to a hidden closet that he opened, revealing an array of kinky accessories. With a smile, he immediately picked a leather choker with a loop on the front, putting it around his wrist. He then grabbed a gag, so that Hermann wouldn't talk shit anymore, as well as leather straps he could tie to his bed. He stopped to think a little,then and took a cock ring as well as a big translucent blue dildo. With all of that in his hands, he went to his room with a satisfied smile. _Oh this will be so fun_ , he thought, opening the door to see Hermann naked, raising his head.

Hermann let himself smile to Newt, a playful look in his eyes.  
"You really have a great selection there," he purred, now lying on his front, head in his hands.

"I have even more, some more hardcore stuff, but I don’t think that you could be able to handle it.I’m gonna play it _gentle_ with you." Newt purred back with the same expression.

His eyes locked to Hermann's ass with a dirty smile.

"Oh man, how pretty it will look when I whip it so hard it'll go purple..."

His words sent a shiver up Hermann's spine. "So, what are the rules? Do you want me to shut up? What's the safe word?"

"You wanted to experiment right ? No rules. I do what I want." Newt approached, putting some of the objects he was holding on to the vanity table by the end of bed, only keeping the gag, the choker and the straps. "And there will be no safe word, since you won't be able to speak it." his smile became devilish as he brandished the gag. "But first, there's something I'm willing to admit : your neck is delicious, especially with..." he climbed on the bed in a very feline attitude, almost licking his lips, looking at Hermann's throat marked with his own teeth. "that pretty bite right there... And I thought "How can I make it prettier?" and of course I thought "choker" so..."

Newt carefully went closer to Hermann.

"Do you wanna put this on or do I have to do it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermann hummed in agreement, tilting his chin to present his pale neck.

"If I can’t talk, I'll need some sort of... gesture I can do to tell you to stop. How about this?" Hermann flipped a middle finger in his direction.

Newt grabbed Hermann's raised finger, his other hand curling around his throat, nails digging in his skin as he twisted his arm behind his back, whispering in his ear.

"Alright then." his voice tense but holding back let anger filter through his gritted teeth. "What do you propose, asshole ?"

Hermann stared blankly back."If I shake my head violently, you must stop and take the gag off immediately. Understood?"

"Okay, it will obviously be noticeable since you have as much emotion as a dead body." Newt groaned, letting go of his arm. "But only _I_ am allowed to do that." he warned, eyeing Hermann's hand that raised the middle finger earlier.

He grabbed the choker and put it around his neck, clamping it tightly. He then grabbed the chain that was hanging from the front and pulled Hermann very close to his face.

"Don't forget your place, _bitch_." he added, almost whispering.

"I promise."

Newt smiled a little, seeing Hermann's arousal now clearly noticeable.

"You whore, already excited."

He pulled him but the chain in a brutal kiss, mixing teeth and tongue, grabbing his throbbing erection.

Hermann yelped at the sudden contact. He tried to buck up into his palm and get some relief, but Newt soon used his other hand to press down onto his hips.

"Nuh-uh. No moving or I'll strap you." he grinned, content with Hermann's reaction.

Newt put himself on Hermann's right, positioning his knees on his thighs and stomach to prevent him from moving, pulling the choker chain harder. He let his hand brush Hermann's cock, thinking as he looked into his eyes with a feline smile. Would Hermann ask him to stroke him or should he ask him what he wants?

Hermann whined in frustration. The teasing only made Hermann want to slap him even more.

"Touch me- please, touch me."

Newt hummed, brushing very lightly the back of his finger under his dick.

"That's ''Sir'' for you, come on, say it : Please...?" Newt purred, grazing his lips against Hermann's.

"Please touch me, sir," Hermann moaned at the light contact. He shivered; he was so exposed in the room, with no heating and no clothes, while Newt got to wear his sleek suit.

Newt grabbed his cock, made a few slow ups and downs, watching Hermann's reaction.

"Look at yourself, you little whore." he purred but then, he stopped. "Actually, I don't think you deserve it. You were being such an _asshole_ earlier, how come would you think I'd give you what you want --that's your role anyway."

Tugging the chain under his arm, Newt quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then pulled his boxers down, revealing his hardening cock.

"You've gotta do something about it first if you want me to help."

Newt climbed on Hermann, hips up to his face as he pushed him down to only lean on his elbows. Giving a pull on the chain to bring him in front of his dick.

"Suck it. And say thanks, I'm doing you a favour."

The ache grew at Newt's dick being so close to him, biting at his upper lip.

"Thank you, New-Sir," Hermann smirked, before licking teasingly at the head of his warm, red tip. He placed one hand around the base of his cock, and slowly began to swallow his dick inch by inch. Satisfied, Hermann hummed at the taste, the smell- everything felt perfect.

As Hermann began to give him attention, Newt sighed heavily, his head slightly tilting back. With trembling hands, he unbuttoned the top of his shirt, loosening his tie.

" _God_..." he moaned, grabbing a handful of Hermann's hair as he struggled to speak again. "I-I'm gonna ah... I'm gonna fuck your m-ah... mouth..."

Hermann's looked up with his wide brown doe-eyes as he slowly took him from root to tip, again and again. He stilled his movements hearing Newt's words.

 _Go on then, you bastard_ , he willed him in his head.

Feeling Hermann stop, Newt frown slightly. Looking right into his eyes, he saw the defiance and took it as consent.

"I wasn't asking for your permission anyway..." he slurred, giving a sudden bump of his hips deep into Hermann's throat.

Frustrated, Hermann only wanted to feel some relief; he didn't have to look to confirm how hard he was. His pace was relentless, stuttering and difficult to predict.

"Ah... Ah ! You f-fucking slut I'm s-su-ah ! Bet that you suck a lot if cocks to go so deep !"

Newt sweared, groaning in pleasure, touching the back of Hermann's throat.  
Feeling his neck trembling, tired to stay in the same position for so long, Newt loosened his grip on Hermann's hair to put his palm on his forehead and force him into the pillow behind his head, still pounding into his throat, pulling the chain harder almost to the point of breaking his neck.

"Holy sh-shit you cocksucker ! God you bitch you're so-" a loud moan cut him in his swearing, hardening his pace.

That has crossed the line.

Sure, the collar was a nice idea, he could stand not pleasing himself while sucking Newt off, but the insults? Expecting to get himself off before he got anything?

Not a chance.

Hermann suddenly bit down upon his dick. Newt's moans turned into a screech, causing him to repulse and pull out. While Newt was still shocked, Hermann grabbed him by the hips and tossed him face down into the bed, pressing down on the back of his neck to keep him there.

"That's enough now, you little tart. Trying to use me for your own pleasure, without even as much as touching me."

Pulling back on Newt’s shoulders, he took off his jacket and flung it across the room, before also sliding off his tie.He then picked up the straps that were still on the bed and began to strap them around Newt's wrist behind his back.

"Stay calm for me now, Newton. You don't want to be punished any further now,do you?"

Newt didn't really pay attention to what Hermann was saying, the pain in his dick was unbearable, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes, immediately drank in by the cover's fabric under his face. He started agitating as he felt Hermann gripping his wrist and mentioning the straps.

"No! Get off me you motherfucking asshole! Get! Off me!" he shouted in burning anger, trying his best to free himself, kicking and punching in the air, aiming for Hermann.

The frustration was immense and the shame burning. A spike of pain made him shiver, feeling cold sweat on his spine.

Hermann shushed him quietly, and leaned forward towards his ears.

"Quiet now. I promise you my dear Newton you'll be rewarded graciously for this. If you promise to be good, I might even let you suck me off-" he broke into maniac giggle-" just kidding. I'll eat you out- that sound good?"

Newt clenched his jaw so hard it hurt and tried again to free himself.

"I don't wanna suck you off shit just let me go ! That's not what we agreed to do !"

His arms twisting into his back were hurting so much, his dick still throbbing from the pain and the remnants of pleasure. He abruptly turned his head to try to bite Hermann whispering near his ear.

He slapped the back of his head in return.

"That's no way to treat your superior, Newton."

Pleased with his work on his hands, Hermann shuffled down to Newton's trousers and began to tug them down slowly. Once he saw his bare arse, he gave it a playful slap, testing the power of his own hands.

"Say sorry."

Newt was going to kill him. He wanted to kill him right now.

"Bite me, asshole," he replied through gritted teeth.

He couldn't stand to be in such a position. Kicking Hermann was so tempting.

"Tempting, but I'll pass."

Hermann slapped him again, this time harder. He reversed his position so he was facing Newt's legs and threw off his trousers and underwear, leaving just his black socks.

"Say sorry."

Newt pulled against the straps and winced painfully. He exhaled through his nose, eyes closed then buried his face in the pillow to screech his anger out at full volume. Okay, if he wanted to avoid being spanked or worse, whipped -he didn't know what was going on in this sick bastard's head- he knew he needed to comply a little bit, just to bide the time to find a way to get control back.

Clenching his jaw, tears of shame, anger and frustration sticking to his eyelashes, he replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry."

Hermann slapped the back of his legs.

"Sound like you mean it," Hermann replied in a sing-songy voice, as he began to tie his legs apart, receiving much less resistance than earlier.

Newt knew by now there was no use fighting Hermann, he clearly had the upper hand now. But even knowing that, he couldn't help but clenching his whole body.

Changing the cheek resting on the sheets to relieve his neck, he snarled, trying once again to free his arms.

"I said sorry. Wasn't that enough ?"

Hermann tutted.

"That's no way to speak to me, Newton. You have many things to be sorry for, like trying to use me for your own pleasure in such a degrading way.”

Promptly, Hermann moved off the bed and circled around it, admiring his own handiwork.

Spotting the whip, Hermann picked it up and tested its strength at the end of a bedpost, making a loud cracking sound.

"Mean it."

Newt jumped at the sound and his breath started to accelerate. Things were absolutely not going how he expected them to. He swallowed dryly, trying to look at Hermann.

"If I am..." he began in a low, cracking voice. "genuinely sorry, you will..." he swallowed again, struggling to speak as his heart was pounding in dread in his chest. "...whip me... Anyway, won't you...?"

He couldn't even grab his knives that were stuffed in his jacket.

"Depends. Are you a good boy Newton?" Hermann whispered, as he gently let the leather tassels move side to side over his bare arse. "Can you use your words instead of your actions, for once?"

Newt felt a lump in his throat and shivered.

"I'm not ''good'' in any way." he chuckled nervously. "And what do you mean? My words don't have effect on you anyway." he remembered the furious kiss they shared at each other's throat and added under his breath. "well, most of the time."

_crack_

A harsh whip landed on Newt's right cheek.

Newt yelped at the hit, burying his face in the pillow and gritting his teeth to the point of hurting, eyes screwed shut. He tried to slowly breath just like he always did when he felt an intense pain and needed to distract himself.And he also thought about the many different ways he could kill Hermann.

"You're speaking back to me. God, you are so disobedient. The questions were rhetorical. My instruction was for you to say sorry and fucking mean it."

He had crouched by the side of newton's face, inspecting him.

"Silent treatment,hm?" Hermann grabbed him by the chin, twisting his neck to make him look at him.

He saw the tear stains running down his cheeks, his blotchy red cheeks. It was almost satisfying seeing him like this.

 _Almost_.

Newt tried to free himself, showing his teeth and trying to bite Hermann. His silence was annoying? Good. Fuck this asshole.

"Okay, I get the hint: you want the gag," Hermann sighed as though it pained him to do so, and he straddled the back of Newt’s waist, pulling and strapping the gag over his mouth.

Newt tried to bury his face in the pillow again, in vain. His face heated up as he tried to bite the silicon ball, letting out a short screech of anger.

Being so close to him, Hermann could feel Newt trembling and the smell of cold sweat across his head and back. Gently he kissed the back of his head before dismounting.

"The next words I want to hear out of your mouth is an apology."

"Fuck your apology!" he tried to articulate through the gag, contorting to look at Hermann.

He suddenly stopped, shivering under his warm breath on his body, his suave voice... His dick throbbed as of a reminder and he instinctively narrowed his thighs in a muffled moan.

"Oh,so you _are_ in the mood for talking now? It’s a bit too late for that, liebling."Hermann chuckled.

He glanced down, seeing his hardening cock.

"God you're such a little pervert, look at you. Just the sound of my voice is setting you off..." Licking his lips, he eyed up his perked arse, palming himself at the sight.

Newt took a ragged breath despite the gag, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to speak --in vain, his words only came out muffled and barely understandable.

"Shit... Stop talk-" he got cut by a moan as his dick rubbed on the bed sheets, sending a shot of pleasure in his nerves.

Hermann sighed.

"Such a pathetic sight, I have to say."

He took his time mulling over what Newt had bought in, then picking up the cock ring. Leaning over the bed, he gave Newt's dick a few short strokes before sliding the ring over it.

"That will ensure you won't be making any sort of mess before I'm finished with you. Understand?”

Trying to contain his tears, Newt looked at Hermann as furious as he was desperate. He understood that talking was useless since the gag was blocking the words that would come out of his mouth. The thought of begging Hermann to let him come crossed his mind but he wasn't going go _that_ low. Instead he just slightly raised his hips from the bed, in order to avoid any contact with the sheets, breathing heavily.

"Good boy," Hermann smirked.

As he continued chatting and chastising Newt, out of his vision, Hermann was lubing up the large blue dildo.

"Do you think you're ready to say sorry yet, Newton?"

Newt couldn't help but snarl that he already said sorry, _asshole_ , but obviously the gag turned his words into a slurred gibberish. His abs were starting to hurt, trying to keep his hips in the air was a bad idea but now that he was in this position, Hermann would notice if he moved too much.

"Fuck." he muttered to himself and suddenly he realised.

Hermann hasn't immobilised his torso.

In a quick move, Newt managed to push his ass up then brought his weight on his knees, turning to Hermann with a taunting smile, eyes shining. They weren't done yet.

Jaw locked, Hermann glared down at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Newton?"

Newt raised an eyebrow, confused. Did Hermann want him to answer and sound stupid with the gag ? He saw the blue dildo in his hands and a long shiver coursed through his whole body as he clenched his jaw. With a brash smile, he nodded to show the gag.

_If you want me to answer, remove this shit, asshole._

Hermann strode over and pulled the gag off, instantly gripping his jaw.

Saliva came with the gag, drooling on his chin as he clenched his jaw, trying to free himself again.

"Better. What do you think _you're_ doing ?" he snarled, smiling sideways "I don't have shit to be sorry for. Plus, you're boring. You're as boring as a dead body. Untie me and I'll show you something really exciting, pussy."

"Fine. Be like that." Hermann replied monotonously. Hermann dropped his jaw, and picked up the whip once again.  
"Remember: you brought this on yourself." Hermann slapped it as hard as he could into the backs of his thighs.

Newt shouted at the burning sensation, tears coming to his eyes once again as he bent his head backward in pain.

Reflexively, he sat on his heels to protect the back of his thighs, biting his lip.

Hermann took pleasure in the sight of Newt whimpering like a scorned puppy. Taking the back of his hair into his hand, he pushed him back and began to nibble and bite at the side of his neck.

While Newt was still distracted by the feeling, shivering and moaning loudly, Hermann pushed his head down into the pillows and struck his arse several times before he could protest, making him jump at each strike, whimpering.

_God it's so much better hearing him than when he was gagged._

"I'm sure that the entire apartment has heard you by now. Everyone knows that you're mine, Newton, it just seems hard for you to accept that."

Hermann then pulled him back by his shoulders, making his arse stick out in his bent over position. With his other hand, he began to rub two fingers up and down over his rim.

"I'm-" Newt began, only to moan more as Hermann's hand was touching him in such an intimate place. "n-not... _a-anyone's_..." he managed to groan through his gritted teeth.

He was past feeling ashamed of his position, his ass up in the air, but he had to admit that excluding his back, this position was almost pleasant.

Hermann chuckled lowly into his ear. "Oh, but you are. You filthy little slut, behaving like this for me and only me. You ought to be ashamed..."

Hermann ran a finger over the head of his cock, collecting beads of precome, before fidgeting a finger inside of him.  
"Say it. Say you're my little slut."

"Ah ! Ah I'm not ! Hm-ah !" Newt whined, mouth wide open, lowering his head, cheeks bright red.

 _Make me say it, bitch_ , he managed to think in the growing haze of his mind.

Hermann then added another, feeling how loose he already was was a testament to how much Newt was actually enjoying it all.

Once he was happy, Hermann removed his fingers, wiping his fingers off on the back of Newt's sweat soaked shirt. He picked up the whip again.

_Crack_

"Say it."

Newt moaned louder, wiping sweat from his face on the bed sheets as he moved his head on it erratically, breathing heavily. His shoulders were killing him, his legs trembling and his dick was so full he felt it would explode if it was touched again.

The loud hit of the whip made him jump, shouting and immediately bite the sheets.

 _"Say it,_ you _fucking_ whore," Hermann commanded, whipping him near his exposed hole.

"Ah! I-I-I'm a l-little slut please STOP!" Newt yelled in a broken voice, twitching his hole, trying to avoid the whip and tugging on the straps. His ass was on literal fire.He could feel where the whip had struck him very distinctly.

He had trouble breathing, his arms being held back for so long were pressing on his chest and making the income of oxygen poorer and poorer. He panted, his mouth agape and eyes slightly opened, feeling dizzy.

Hermann thought he could hear genuine distress in his voice. He would've pushed him further, but he knew he was close to crossing a line. Placing down the whip, Hermann straddled the back of him and untied his wrists.

"Breathe Newton, you're doing so well," Hermann kissed the back of his head, rubbing his thumbs across his wrists.His erection moved against his backside.

Newt, suddenly able to breath correctly, gulped air avidly, coughing. He freed himself of Hermann's hands, whispering quickly in a raspy "I-I know" as he pulled his arms in front of him, running his hand in his hair and wiping tears and sweat off of his face, breathing heavily.

Once Newt had caught his breath, Hermann cupped Newt's warm balls in one hand.Meanwhile, his other hand unpopped the lid of the lube, squirting some on his dick, before coating himself properly.

"Still want to get off, you little slut?"

Newt gasped at the contact, turning his head briskly.

"Shit, give me a rest you bastard !"

Hermann snarled at him. "Fuck you, Newton. I'm doing you a favour, you ungrateful whore."

Slowly, teasingly, Hermann began inching himself inside him, relishing in the hot tight sensation. He let himself groan and shiver, his jaw going slack.

Newt immediately clawed as the bed sheets, gripping it tightly as a strand of babbled moans came out of his mouth.

"Fuck! W-Warn me!" he half protested, half moaned as he could feel Hermann filling him.

His dick twitched, he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh my God..." he mouthed, eyes screwed shut.

Hermann could feel himself letting go. The feeling of Newt's fluttering walls and hearing his wails beneath him could have sent him mad. He set a relentless pace, pulling out slightly only to slam back inside. Sweat beamed down his forehead. He was close.

Newt almost shouted as Hermann hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a handful of it, tugging as he moaned and did it again a few times, drooling on the sheets. With a trembling hand, he reached out to his dick, struggling erratically to remove the cock ring. As he did so, he felt Hermann's hand gripping his hips so hard it would probably leave bruises.He arched his back, stroking himself as he wiped sweat and tears with the back of his hand.

"God, Newton, you dirty fucking tart-you, you're such a brat-" Hermann came with a stutter, groaning loudly.

Promptly, he rested against Newt's back, his heaving chest trying to settle into a rhythm.

It didn't take long for Newt to come either and he jerked off almost at the same time as Hermann did, in a high pitched whine, his entire body trembling before it immediately collapsed on the bed. He felt his come on his belly and winced, trying to calm his breath.

His whole body hurt. From his jaw to his fucking ass,it felt like raw meat, Hermann was still inside of him. But it felt so good. The bite Hermann marked on his skin between his neck and his shoulder was pulsing and all Newt could think was that it would leave a beautiful bruise and that Hermann would have a similar one, hopefully.

"Dude," he began in his raspy voice, still in the haze of the massive orgasm that had just knocked the shit out of him, "you're fucking crushing me."

Coming to his senses, Hermann lifted his weight off of Newt and eventually pulled out. He felt so, so good and it took him a while to move properly and begin to untie Newt's leg restraints.

Newt's breath was getting slower, calmer. He sighed in relief as he moved his ankles freely. He slowly turned his head to Hermann who still looked kind of hazy and he smirked. He grabbed the chain of the choker still on Hermann's throat, curling it around his fist, and pulled him into a violent kiss. Using his grip, Newt threw him onto his back on the bed, switching their positions as he climbed on Hermann in a feline attitude, his hand clutched on the chain right next to Hermann's face, immobilising his head.

"Keeping _that_ ," he smiled, looking at the choker. "was a mistake."

He lowered his head, brushing his lips against Hermann's as he whispered.

"You stupid _bitch_ , thought you could _tame_ me?" he snarled, lips curled up in disgust. "I'm gonna fucking _destroy_ your ass, Hermann."

Startled, Hermann only had a moment to realise the situation he was put under.

 _Fucking choker. I knew I should've taken it off_ , he scorned himself.

The look in Newt's eyes caused his sensitive dick to twitch, causing him to moan deeply.

Newt chuckled to himself, feeling Hermann's prick already reacting. Newt rested a hand behind him to rub his ass against it, smiling.

"What do you want Hermann...?" he asked in a suave voice, moving slowly his hips. "What do you want me to do...?" Newt let out an exaggerated moan, biting his lip to see how Hermann would react.  "Fuck you maybe...?" he whispered.

Hermann nodded frantically, giving into his desires. Being overstimulated and having the feeling of Newt's ass over his dick was sending shivers all over his body.

Newt smiled and chuckled.

"Hmm, well, you see, you've been kind of a pain in the ass -pun intended- and I'm not sure you deserve to be pleasured."

He let go of the chain slowly and brushed his fingers on Hermann's tensed neck and the bite.

"Such a pretty neck... and to think I used to dream of breaking it... It would've been such a waste..." Newt smirked creepily as he curled his hand around Hermann's throat.

Hermann whimpered at the twisted compliment, indulging in Newt's thick calloused fingers wrapping around his neck.

He knew Newt wouldn't kill him. They were at a point now where however unpredictable they could be, Hermann could rely on Newt stopping before he found himself in bed with a corpse.

All the same, Hermann found it thrilling, straddling between the borders of pain and pleasure, life and death, something that had been instilled in their lives for so long.

Newt hummed.

"That's it..." he smiled, stroking Hermann's cock slowly against his ass. He now knew how crazy it drove him so he might as well have taken advantage of it. "Good boy, stay calm... I am in charge now, you're gonna do what I say... Alright...?" Newt purred, suddenly squeezing Hermann's dick in his hand.

Hermann's dick then fully stood to attention, gasping then grasping at the sheets below him.

"Yes, Newton, anything for you, Newton," he rambled, his eyes squeezing shut at the sensations.

Newt smiled, surprised.

"Wow, an orgasm really knocks you down a peg or two." he bit his lip, leaving Hermann's dick alone to caress Hermann's body with both his hands as he went for his nipples. "Crazy." he whispered, twisting them between his indexes and thumbs, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by _anything_?"

Hermann’s throat constricted at the ministrations, throwing his head back in a soundless gasp.

"God, anything, Newt, p- _lease_ ," he called hoarsely, squirming under his touch.

Newt watched Hermann, content. He inhaled slowly and asked, articulating every word.

"Tell me what you want, Her-mann."

"I-ah! I want you to fuck me senseless and shove that blue dildo into my mouth, while you continue touching me-ah! there," Hermann said. He'd never felt so teased, helpless and sensitive before.

Chuckling to himself, Newt looked around to find the dildo and took it to wave it in front of Hermann's face, tapping his mouth with it.

"Is that what you want, whore? To choke on the giant monster dildo? Man I need to see that." Newt laughed as he gripped Hermann's jaw, pressing on the sides with his fingers to force it open and shove the dildo in his mouth.

Eyes wide open, Hermann felt his face flushing as the first few inches were shoved down, his tongue immediately working at the textured end of it. He hollowed out his cheeks, pushing himself further up to let it touch to the back of his throat, then humming contently around it.

"You like having shit shoved into your mouth don't you ?" Newt purred, bending over him to push the toy further. "You dirty whore."

Hermann hummed in vague agreement, suddenly feeling the tears prick in his eyes. He could feel himself almost sinking back into the mattress, focusing solely on the rhythm of the dildo in his mouth.

Seeing the tears, Newt bend over to collect them, feeling the salty taste on his tongue.

Hermann moaned enthusiastically, looking into Newt's eyes pleadingly. He pushed the toy a few times more, deep in Hermann's throat, then pulled it out. As the dildo was removed from his mouth, saliva drooled from his chin, seeing the sex toy glistening with it.

"Boring. You're only sucking a toy, how about you suck something real? We could go back to where we left..." Newt said, caressing Hermann's cheekbone with his finger.

Before Newt could move his dick any closer, Hermann threw himself at him, successfully wrestling the dildo off of him.

He quickly pinned his throat with his left forearm, Newt’s head almost hanging over the end of the bed.

"You really thought I was going to let you do that, didn't you?" Hermann chuckled.

"Shit !!" Newt yelled at Hermann. "Fuck you!I was doing so well!" he choked, trying to make him release his throat.

In a swift movement, Hermann worked the dildo inside of Newt, holding it by the flared base.

Newt frowned as the dildo made its way in his ass then let out a cat-like moan, looking straight into Hermann's eyes, breath short.

"You bastard, you never do anything right. You think you could really reduce me to a pathetic quivering mess? Maybe take a look in the mirror next time for some notes," Hermann sneered, leaning down to kiss him, all teeth and tongue, alternating between locking their tongues and biting at his plump bottom lip.

That hurt. Not that Newt was gonna show it anyway. But it hurt.

He replied to his kiss, trying to be as fierce as Hermann. His fingers clawed at his forearm that was almost choking him. He stopped scratching as he tried to push the dildo further inside him.

"Make..." he groaned. "m-make it buzz there's... Switch... Base..."

Hermann's eyes lit up at this glorious information. He immediately lifted his forearm off of Newt's throat and bent to find the switch in the poorly lit room. He knew he had found it the moment Newt started to wail, his hips lifting up from the bed. With the added pleasure, Hermann took his time with his movements, pushing as far as it could, twisting then pulling until it was almost fully out, then repeating.

Newt coughed as he felt free to breathe again but this breath was immediately stuck in his throat as he felt the dildo vibrating inside him.

The vibrations were also somehow reaching his cock that throbbed and Newt let out a long moan, bending his head backwards into the mattress, eyes shut and mouth agape.

"God, you only came a few minutes ago, and now look at you, already dripping in precome. The sheets are absolutely filthy from you. I guess I'll just make you sleep on the floor then, shall I?"

Hermann used his free hand to gently stroke and squeeze his own cock, the sound of Newt's moans thrilling him.

"It's, anh, m-my flat! You... Can't!" Newt managed to whine through gritted teeth and it sounded more like a child complaining than a real grown man protesting.

He set himself up on his elbows to look at Hermann,still stroking himself as he was pushing the toy inside him, and managed to grab the chain of Hermann's choker and bring his face really close to his.

"This-This's such a, ah, nice-" he began to smirk but got cut by another jolt of the vibrations.

He whined, panting, eyeing Hermann's cock and licked his lips, gripping the bed sheets.

Hermann could feel the tension building again, the low heat coiling in his stomach.

He could see Newt finally breaking into something more manageable, easier to direct than before. It certainly helped hearing him being so eager, breathless and self-indulgent.

"Herm, ah, Hermann, I wanna-" a long shiver of pleasure coursed through his whole body, making him stretch his neck. " _Please_ I wanna s- _ah_!"

Newt's cheeks were bright red, his eyes shining. Honestly he was having the time of his life. He wanted Hermann to do crazy shit to him like he had never wanted anything before.

"What is it, slut?" Hermann uttered. " Tell me what you want."

"I, ah, wanna! I w-wanna s-suck you!" Newt finally moaned, panting as his hands were gripping the sheets to the point of turning his knuckles white.

"Please!"

 _And fuck me like a whore, fuck me from behind,slap me, choke me,make me go fucking crazy, you asshole, I need that,I need you, please-_ _  
_ "-lemme suck your dick!"

Hermann released a long moan.

 _God, I've finally fucking broken him_.

Without further ado, Hermann let go of the dildo's base and leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide open.

"Come here, kitten," he looked at him through lidded eyes, beckoning him with a finger.

Newt's shivered at the pet name for once and, slowly getting on all four without making the dildo pop out or him, bent over Hermann's red cock. He looked up, watching Hermann through his eyelashes, and glanced at the choker an instant before turning his head abruptly. After a short second, he put a hand behind him, pulling the dildo agonisingly slow in and out of him as he began to suck a hickey on Hermann's inner thigh.

Hermann could hear the wet sounds of the dildo pushing in and out of Newt, satisfied that he was being patient with himself. He felt all flushed, now even more sensitive from Newt's pink lips sucking at his aching thighs

Newt switched to the other thigh, leaving a trail of small hickeys. Pushing the dildo in a bit too far, he accidentally bit Hermann very close to his crotch,his moaning muffled in the skin as he dug the fingernails of his free hand gripping it tightly in his thigh.

Hermann drawled out a moan at the digging of Newts fingernails into his soft flesh.

"God, you're taking too long, you bastard. Suck me already and stop playing with yourself."

Newt raised his eyes as Hermann spoke and immediately lowered them as he met Hermann's. Giving a quick glance at the choker, he made a ''O'' with his mouth and put it around the head of Hermann's dick.

"O- _ohh fuck_!”. Hermann exclaimed, gripping onto the sheets. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

With trembling hands, he took the collar off and pulled Newt off of him for a second. He sat up, face to face with him.

"Here: I think this would look much better on you," Hermann adjusted it around the front of his neck then twisted it to the side with the loop, promptly tugging him back down with him into a deep kiss.

Newt barely had had the time to look at the collar with Hermann pulling him into the kiss, teeth and tongues involved. Newt slithered down to Hermann's neck to kiss him there, then going down to his clavicle to suck another hickey. He left a trail of kisses on his belly before going back to the cock waiting for him. He stuck out his tongue, looking straight into Hermann's eyes and with a little smile, licked it from the base to the top very slowly.

Hermann grunted in half lust half frustration at Newt's teasing lick. He wanted so badly to tug him by the hair and use his mouth for his own pleasure, but the anticipation of what Newt could do for him overruled it.

Newt lapped at the precome dripping from Hermann's cock and took him fully, his tongue swirling around the shaft as he kneaded his balls. His head rose up, letting go with a "pop" and he licked again at the length of the shaft, maintaining it with one hand, the other one weakly moving the dildo inside his ass, now used to the vibrating toy.

"You-heh- fucking tease," Hermann shook his head, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

He knew he could be good for him, and now he was treating him with the proper respect he knew he was able to coax out of him.

Newt hummed around his dick, hollowing his cheeks to suck him harder. He could feel his own cock throb painfully but seeing Hermann in this state was much more pleasing right now. Moving his head up and down, he moaned softly, closing his eyes, the chokers chain moving with each of his ups on Hermann's belly.

"Good boy, _good_ boy," Hermann cooed, petting his hair softly.

The cold metal of the choker felt wonderful against his warm skin. Any moment soon, he was sure he would come again.

Newt sucked harder to the point of bringing a few tears to his eyes. He felt the blood pulsing in Hermann's dick on his tongue and knew he was close, shortly wondering if he wanted Hermann to come on his face. But then suddenly, he thought of something better.

Letting go of his cock, he looked up, mouth open, drool and precome on his chin.

"Fuck me." he blurted out in the most steady tone he had and could reach when he had a dildo in his ass and had just sucked a cock with a choker around the throat. "F-Fuck me like a dog on a leash."

Immediately, Hermann tugged Newt forward by the collar and got him to bend down on the space next to him, ass in the air, face in the pillows, to switch off and pull out the dildo from him. Hermann knelt behind him, gripping the base of his cock, before saying: " Move yourself back then, dear."

Newt whimpered at the lack of something inside him and arched his back, slowly sinking back onto Hermann’s dick. His dick twitched with impatience as he already gripped the bed-sheets.

"Don't go easy on me." he muttered in a hoarse voice, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course not," Hermann snarled. He planted his toes down into the mattress and began to fuck into him. "You don't deserve something gentle. You were made to be used by me, Newton. No- _ohhh-_ one else. Understand?"

Newt began to moan loudly, nodding, his ass already stretched and sensitive as Hermann hit his prostate just right. His face rubbing against the soiled and sweaty bed, he let his mouth open wide, tongue sticking out.

Grabbing Newt by the back of his collar, he moved his weight back onto himself as he slammed into him repeatedly, his pace quickly building as- "I'm, oh, I'm getting close," Hermann whined.

He didn't know what causes him to say it but he felt it tumbling out, like rocks during an avalanche.

"I love you, you fucking bastard-dear Gott. You're, you're insatiable, so f-uh-fucking insane, I never stop thinking about you, and your-ah!- disgusting face."

"Ah-ah, Herm hard-er !" Newt whined in a high pitched voice, drooling on the bed.

He heard Hermann saying that he loved him amongst other things he couldn't focus on and at the same time, Hermann hit repeatedly at the same spot that made Newt see stars and shiver all over. In a final moan he almost shouted, his eyes rolled under his eyelids as his breath came out ragged, while he was coming harder than he had ever had.

Hermann felt Newt come, his walls contracting around him, which triggered him to do so as well, moving at a rapid pace as he bent down and bit into Newts shoulder to stop him from screaming just as loud as Newt.

The room fell silent.

Only their panting and the sounds of birds could be heard; it was the dawn chorus. If Hermann was to squint to look outside the window, he could have seen the first few rays of the pinkish sun rising. Pulling out, Hermann flung himself by the side of Newton, who was still catching his breath, and rested a hand on his stomach, slowly breathing with his eyes closed.

Newt had grabbed Hermann's hair when he had bit him,then crying a little and sighing when he pulled out and fell to his side. He closed his eyes, panting so quickly.He felt dizzy again. His whole body relaxed as he slumped down, belly on the bed, his hands sore from clenching so much to the sheets.

Hermann rolled over to face Newt, meeting his exhausted body and rigid hands. Hesitantly, he took the hand closest to him and gently stretched back the fingers, holding his palm still.

"It helps to dull the ache," he explained, his eyes locked onto Newt's hands. They were rough, scarred and slightly soft in parts. Carefully, one by one, he kissed the knuckles of his hand, before placing it back down. Newt glared at Hermann’s hands the whole time.

Hermann got up from the bed, annoyed at himself for not having a support, and limped towards the bedroom door.

Newt followed him with his eyes, rolling over to see him exit.  

"Where are you going...?" he tried to say but his voice only came out in a broken whisper.

"Getting some water, you idiot: I need to take my pills again," Hermann replied.

He pushed the door open and slowly moved toward the kitchen sink, grabbing a large glass and filling it to the brim.He'd left the pills back in the bedroom.

 _Shit_.

"Newton?"

Newt, who was now realising the mess they had made, turned his head to the door to groan lowly.

"Wha-" he cleared his throat to stop sounding so hoarse. "What?"

"Bring me my pills, could you?" Hermann gritted his teeth. The adrenaline was finally wearing off and the pain seemed to only double. He positioned himself onto the bar stool by the kitchen counter. He breathed slowly, trying not to contort in on himself.

Newt scanned the room for the bottle.

"Uh, can't you come and just get them?"  
Gosh his voice was so raspy. He didn't realize that he had shouted so much.

"Oh yes, let me just try and walk all the way back into your room again and potentially fall and crack my head open. That sounds wonderful, Newton,"Hermann deadpanned, trying to keep in a comfortable position.

Newt rolled his eyes up and stood. It was without considering that he had been pounded for quite a long time by some big stuff. Walking his legs wide apart, he found the bottle of meds on the floor and bent to pick it up. Of course, his whole body -and especially his ass- hurt like Hell.

Looking at the composition of the pills on the bottle as he exited the room, he made a major point to walk perfectly normal.

"Hey can I take some man?"

"Sure, if you want sickening side effects that aren't made for your body," Hermann snatched the bottle and emptied two white and blue pills into his hand, before chucking them into his mouth and swallowing then down with some water.

He offered Newt the last half of the glass.

"Your voice has gone to shit," Hermann teased, feeling a little proud for the part he played in it.

Newt took the glass and finished it, clicking his tongue on his palate,then glancing at him.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock who's fault is that, remind me?" Newt snapped, almost slamming the glass on the counter. "You should've gone easy with your leg," he added, going back towards the bedroom.

"Didn't want to. I was simply having too much fun," Hermann said. "Where are you going? It's absolutely filthy in there. It's like returning to the crime scene."

Newt addressed him a mocking grimace before entering.

"Yes, well, I tend to do that sometimes. Familiar with the expression "cleaning the mess"? As much as I love bathing in blood, I do hate bathing in cum."

After saying that, he bent down, resting his elbows on the bed. His ass still felt raw and would feel like that for a few days more. He looked at the small vanity mirror on the desk and groaned at the sight of the bites. Well. That looked rather nice, actually.

Hermann eyed up the bites, bruises and marks on Newt, especially the purpling marks on his ass and the backs of his thighs.

Hermann felt his muscles begin to relax, so he got up and took himself to the bathroom down the corridor.

Inside, a deep claw-foot bath was awaiting to be filled by him. He'd always liked the temperature sky-high, leaving his flesh pink and clean.

Putting in the plug, he began to run the water and sat on the edge of the rim.

Newt was picking up clothes when he heard the water running.

"Are you seriously taking a bath right now?!"

"So what? It's not often I get to use just a fancy bathtub like this. You can't deprive me of that luxury," he replied, adding in a quieter tone, "bastard."

"I heard that, asshole." Newt replied, his face passing the door frame.

He sighed, putting the clothes on the single chair tucked into the vanity table and looked at the bed sheets. He looked to where the sound from the bathroom came then at the bed sheets again.

He hummed a little tune,making his way to the end of the corridor.

Hermann rolled his eyes dramatically at the sight of him.

"Interrupting my peace and quiet, hm?"

Newt had taken off his white shirt, leaving only his choker, the reminder of earlier twitching a smile onto his face.

"No,just taking a fucking bath in my fucking flat."

He followed Hermann's smile at the choker and removed it, letting it drop to the floor ,then set up two towels on the sink.

Checking the water levels after a few minutes,he turned the tap off and added a few drops of lavender scented oil into it.

"Guess you'll be joining me then?" He inquired, eyeing the two towels.

Newt snorted, seeing Hermann,The Hermann who was the terror of Hong Kong, pinky finger raised,dropping some lavender into the bath.

"My flat, my bath. You can join if you want." he couldn't help but smirk, stepping in the hot water with a sigh.

Newt slowly sat down but the instant his ass made contact with the warm water, his face twitched.

He had forgotten the whip-lashes.

Pretending to be all fine, he sat cross-legged in the bathtub.

Hermann let himself smile at Newt, genuinely, with no malice or hate behind it.

It felt weird.

"You bastard, you better budge over, otherwise I'll elbow you in the dick," Hermann muttered, climbing into the bath.

The hot water wrung a sigh out of him,as he settled the opposite end to Newt (the side with the taps, of course, _the bastard_ ), and sinking down until it was just his nose poking out from the water.

For a moment, under the water, he felt his aches and pains relieve themselves, a glowing warmth circulating from his head to his toes. Slowly he brought himself up, his legs outstretched to the sides of the tub and arms resting along the rim of the tub.

The first few rays were hitting the inside of the room, illuminating the white surfaces and tiled floor. It all looked too clean, too proper to be something Newt used everyday.

"Newton?"

"Uh-huh." Newt winced, adapting to the slightly burning sensation on his skin.

"Would you mind... laying on my chest?" The request felt odd, even sounded odd coming from him... but he just wanted to comb his fingers through his hair, act like something about them was slightly conventional (dare he say, domestic) about them.

Newt seemed to analyse his request, but eventually moved, biting the inside of his cheek, and rested on Hermann's front.

"Can I ask you a question then?"

The weight of Newt on his chest, their legs tangled below the water, Newt's flat wet hair being raked through by his fingers- _God, this is nice._

"Sure," Hermann mumbled.

"Earlier you, ah, you said something..." Newt shifted his position, his bum getting used to the slight stinging. "You, um, said that you loved me ?" Newt moved and turned to look at Hermann.  
"I want-I need to know if you said that in the heat of the moment or if you meant it."

This could change everything.

_Is it too late to drown myself in this bath or would he stop me?_

"I... Yes, I meant it. You're important to me, Newton, more than anyone has ever been. The cable wires of our lives are greatly tangled, somewhat messy and difficult, but I only care about them meeting at the same input." He paused for a moment, trying to avoid Newt's eyes. "I don't care where we end up. But if we could get out of this place, somewhere nobody knows us... maybe we could bloom into something greater."

Hermann had -secretly- always been one for poetry, so excuse the flowery language.

Newt considered Hermann for an instant.

_Are we even capable of love? Am I? Even with our fucked up brains? Do I love him?_

He sniffed before slowly asking:

"You want, like, to... Leave our jobs, do something else...? I-I'm not sure I can do that. And what would we do anyway ?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: fake our deaths-I'm sure Tendo could help us with that-, pack our bags, move off to a far-off country and never see this rotten streets again. With all our money, we would be fine wherever we went.We could do whatever we wanted. All we need is to get rid of the contracts we have to our bosses and... we'd be free."

Newt hummed to himself, slowly resting again on Hermann's chest.

"My boss is an asshole, he won't let me go that easily. I'd have to kill him. Not that it wouldn't please me: I loathe the man even more than you." he smiled, bending his head back to look at Hermann.

The manic twinkle in Newt's eye was becoming more endearing than off-putting within these past few hours.

" _Or_ we could get Tendo to kill us virtually, send out that we both ended up killing each other in this apartment, and just go. If we try and kill them, someone will always be after us, regardless... but-" Hermann sighed-"if you _really_ want to, you can always kill him once we’re confirmed dead."

Newt brushed his chin with his fingers, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Actually..." he mused. "I like the idea of us killing each other." he threw an arm into the air, hand open as he traced a half circle. "Crime of passion. Romantic. Don't you like that version ? I kinda do." he chuckled,his head dropping to his chest.

"Rather Shakespearean, yes,"Hermann replied, smiling back. He sighed: the warmness of the bath was slowly ebbing, and his fingers were beginning to prune.

"I think we should go back to Germany."

"Germany... Yeah why not. It's all the same to me, what matters is that I'm with you." Newt shrugged.

Realising what he had just said, he turned to look at Hermann again, deep in his eyes. Inhaling slowly, he pursed his lips, looking down.

"Okay..." he muttered to himself. "Okay."

Newt rose his head and declared sincerely,"I love you, too."

"My, is the mighty Kaiju finally becoming a big softie? I never thought I'd see the day."

Hermann mirrored a grin similar to the one Newt used, full of teeth and shining eyes. Suddenly, he cupped Newt's cheeks in his hands and tilted his head for a kiss. It was a lot less rough than the ones before, but held just as much passion.

Letting go of his face, he splashed some of the tepid bath water at him.

"You softie.”

Newt was softly smiling but frowned as Hermann splashed him.

"Yeah, no, we're not gonna get _that_ sappy." he warned, finger pointing at him.

He moved to grab the shower gel and stood up, his back turned to Hermann to wash himself quickly, shivering a bit.

Hermann admired Newt as he also washed himself. He was half tempted to start stroking himself, like some avid voyeur watching the next-door neighbour shower, but his joints were too lethargic to rile himself up again.

Newt sat down in the water to rinse himself properly, still sightly wincing at the contact. He discreetly ran a hand on his ass to feel the burning lashes.

Shivering, he stepped out of the bathtub to let Hermann have some space.

Hermann spent the last few minutes in warm water with his eyes closed, breathing softly, with his arms by his side. Nothing felt better than this.  
Soon enough, he pulled out the plug and got to his feet. He was feeling slightly unstable, knees wobbling as he looked to a damp Newt, a black towel wrapped around his waist,who was looking at himself in the mirror.

Newt was observing the marks on his skin in his reflection. The bites were becoming purple and his throat was marked where the choker was.

Hermann probably had the same marks. His eyes were red from crying and it made him look utterly wrecked.

Seeing Hermann having a hard time, Newt extended his hand to help him out without a word.

Hermann muttered a thanks, taking his hand to step out onto the tiled floor. He let go and got his towel from the side and began to run it through his hair, rubbing himself dry before tucking it around his waist.

Newt watched him as he dried himself, seeing the marks. Once Hermann had wrapped his towel around his waist, Newt ran his fingers over his own bite, content.

"So. We have deaths to fake now, how about we put on some clothes and get started?"

Hermann groaned. "Can we at least sleep for a couple of hours? I'm fucking exhausted."

"Alright." Newt smiled, putting his arm around Hermann's shoulders. "To be fair I'm wrecked too." Newt timely yawned.

They went back to the room. Newt grabbed the bed-sheets and threw them on the ground. He grabbed from the wardrobe a fresh new one that he threw lazily over the mattress.He landed heavily onto it, groaning as his eyes were already closing.

"Yeah, sleep is nice..." he slurred, nearly asleep.

"I think that's the most sensible thing you've said in the last 24 hours," Hermann chuckled, then yawned and lay down on the bed besides him.

With his eyes shut, Hermann could sense something almost human about Newt. He had never seen him so calm before.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well- hope you enjoyed that! I have forgotten the timeline it took to write this but it was probably two weeks with Zaneey writing for Newt? Yeah, we worked our actual socks off on this, in the most amusing and satisfying way possible.  
> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
